


A Little Love

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Nurse Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Danse gets into a fight. Nora has to take care of him afterwards.





	A Little Love

Danse winced as Nora gently dabbed at his bloodied nose, her hand cool against the hot skin of his cheek. She sighed as she tossed another damp and gory cotton ball into the wastebasket, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear as she reached for a fresh one. He was at least thankful for Nora's comfy furniture; with his head in her lap as she tended to his injury, he had little to smile about.

"Oh, Danse..." she said, looking down at the bruising as she gingerly wiped away yet more blood. "You didn't need to intervene like that. You know I wouldn't dream of going off with anyone else..."

"I know..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Nora took to stroking his hair and planted a featherlight kiss on his forehead, assessing the damage to the best of her ability. "Well, I don't think it's broken," she said. "Just badly bruised. I can get a Stimpak from Doctor Sun when the surgery centre opens tomorrow morning."

There was a pause as she cleaned up the last of the blood, but Danse didn't feel much like moving, so he lay there and tried to ignore the stabbing, throbbing pain. He chose to focus on her breathing instead, apologising once more for confronting the young man who smacked Nora's ass. There hadn't been a winner, in the end; the Vault dweller had broken up the fight quickly, although not quickly enough, or Danse might have avoided getting decked.

"I love you, you big doofus," she told him, touching her lips to his. "I know you wanted to protect me, but I think a more... tempered reaction might have been suitable."

"He looked like he was going to take a pass at you..."

"Are you really jealous?" she asked. "Of someone like that? Sweetheart, you're the only one for me because you understand me. Well, that and the fact that you've got a heart of gold. I love you. You've always been there for me."

Danse sighed and looked up at her, large brown eyes melting her resolve. "You're all I have," he said. "The thought that I might lose you isn't a pleasant one."

Nora rubbed her thumb over his cheek, gazing into those gorgeous teddy bear eyes pensively. She remembered being at the lowest she'd ever been in her life when she came across the Police Station. Danse had given her something to live for that day, as suspicious as he'd been. He'd offered her a place in the Brotherhood, brought stability to her routine and gave her confidence she'd never had before. Nora tried hard to live up to his expectations because she wanted to prove herself. Danse was the only person who ever made her feel that way. She wouldn't be alive if not for his dedication to her well-being.

"You're still a doofus," she grinned, "but you're my doofus. Don't you forget it. Now, try to sleep, won't you?"

"My face hurts."

"No kidding," Nora replied, "but since you're so set against Med-Ex and you don't want to get up to let me get some ice, there isn't really anything I can do."

Danse sighed and say up momentarily so that she could rise from beneath him. Even that hurt his head, but he watched her cross the room to the fridge nonetheless, reminded of just how maternal she was. Her curving hips and soft, feminine face told of her pre-war life that was far more nurturing, safer than the Commonwealth and yet she had found the strength to adjust. Nora told him often how instrumental he'd been in that process, but whether that was true or not, she owed him nothing. She was his only reason to live.

Nora wrapped a handful of ice in a tea towel and returned, resuming the same position as before. He lay back as she pressed the improvised ice pack to his nose gently. It hurt at first, but the area of bruising began to numb pleasantly after a little while. Nora was diligent in her care of him, but he supposed she always had been. It wouldn't be the last time she'd have to be, (it would probably be his eye next time, he thought with a grimace) but at least he could be assured that he'd be in good hands.


End file.
